Le mal d'Esméralda
by TamakiCat
Summary: Lors de la semaine de la Fête des Fous, Esméralda est prise entre Clopin, son meilleure ami, Phoebus, le Capitaine de la garde et Quasimodo, le sonneur de cloches. Qui prendra-t-elle ?
1. Un nouvel arrivant

**_Notes de l'auteure :_** J'ai commencé cette fanfic v'là un an environ et j'ai finalement décidé de finir le premier chapitre hier. :) ! Alors, amusez-vous ^^ ! Il y en aura neuf en tout :O !

**_Disclaimer : _**Je n'ai aucun droits légaux concernant ce film de Disney, apart le fait de l'avoir écouté et beaucoup apprécié :). Ma représentation des personnages, cette fanfiction, l'idée de cette fanfiction et mon style d'écriture m'appartiennent, par contre.

Merci et bonne lecture ! :) :D

Commentez s'il-vous-plaît ! C'est toujours plaisant de lire ce que vous avez à me dire :) .

_**Le mal d'Esm**__**éralda**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Un nouvel arrivant**_

- Prête? _dit Clopin, en rentrant dans la tente de la gitane qui lui servait de loge. _Tu vas encore tous les épater, j'en suis sûr!

_Il s'avança doucement près du miroir dans lequel elle se regardait d'un air triste et distant. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se lança tout de même :_

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle?

- Rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Allons, je sais qu'ça va pas ...

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

- D'accord._ dit-il, faisant mine d'ouvrir le rideau pour sortir ..._

_Esméralda fit de grands yeux apeurés, surprise de sa réaction, car comme elle le connaissait, il resterait jusqu'a ce qu'il eut su ce qu'elle avait. Puis passée la surprise, elle devint plus triste encore qu'avant, croyant qu'il s'en allait pour de vrai ..._

_Clopin soupira puis lâcha le rideau pour aller la rejoindre. Il aurait aimé qu'elle rit de son mouvement mais, il savait que ce n'était pas le temps ..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Allez, tu sais qu'tu peux me l'dire.

- Eh bien ... vois-tu ... ce garçon ... il est entré ici et ... il m'a fait peur mais ... je m'suis sentie mal pour lui ...

- Quel garçon ?

- Oh, un garçon qui ... il n'avait pas fait exprès d'atterir ici mais ... il avait l'air très mal a l'aise et, son masque était horrible ... bin, au début j'ai cru que c'était un masque mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûre ...

- Voyons, tu n'dois pas te sentir mal pour ça !

- Mais je lui ai dis que son masque était génial !

- Oui, et puis ? Si ce n'en était pas un, ce n'est pas ta faute ...

Oh ! Et n'oublie pas qu'il y aura le juge que tu devras impressionner !!

_Esméralda soupira, souhaitant pour une fois dans sa vie qu'il la laisse tranquille ..._

- Oui je sais, Clopin. _dit-elle d'une voix froide, ses yeux maintenant brillants d'assurance et de froideur._

_Clopin la regarda et comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas l'idée, il inspira puis sortit de la tente ._

_Il se demandait où il irait en ce moment ... Oh oui ! C'est vrai ! Il devait animer la Fête des Fous ! Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?! À ce moment précis, la marionnette se leva et lui dit de sa petit voix :_

- C'est simple, Esméralda t'a déboussolé ! Normal que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et que tu oublies tous tes autres trucs ...

_Clopin laissa alors s'échapper un son qui exprimait sa soumission face à cette théorie ..._

- Hey ! Regarde ! C'est le capitaine de la garde ---- _s'interrompa Clopin, car une pensée de mauvaise augure venait de lui traverser l'esprit : _Et si Esméralda le trouvait de son goût ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon ... _se dit Clopin, mi-apeuré, mi-curieux d'aller faire son enquête._

_C'est alors qu'il s'avança vers ce capitaine de la garde, remarquant une occasion d'entrer en contact ..._

_Le Capitaine était perdu et cherchait dans tous les sens où pouvait bien se trouver le lieu auquel on l'avait convoqué ..._

- Est-ce qu'on serait peeeeerduuuu ? _se risqua Clopin, à seulement quelques centimètres de la figure du Capitaine, ce qui valut à ce dernier de sursauter._

- Euh ..je bin... euh..je...oui. _bégaya le capitaine._

- Hum, quel malheureux événement .... et quel est votre nom, M. le Perdu ?

_Bien qu'il l'avait vu quelques fois dans les rues de Paris, il ne connaissait pas plus son nom car jamais n'avait-il été lui parler ..._

- Euh ... eh bien moi c'est Phoebus ... et vous, M. le clown ? _répliqua Phoebus, en vengeance enfantile ._

_Le gitan lui fit un air de boeuf, n'aimant décidemment pas la manière dont ce Capitaine lui avait rendu la pareille._

- Eh bien moi,_ fit-il, bombant la poitrine en essayant de paraître meilleur que son interlocuteur, _je suis le chef des gitans, l'amuseur de foule et le président à la cour des miracles ... le grand Clopin Trouillefou !!

- Oui, bien sûr ... le grand de 3 pouces de moins que moi, évidemment ...

- Hey ! Si tu veux que je t'aide, supplie-moi car tu as l'air vraiment perdu ... et que tu me tapes sur les nerfs avec tes répliques à la con._ Il murmura la dernière, bien que Phoebus réussit à l'entendre et rit de combien cet amuseur de foule pouvait être ridicule ..._

- Eh bien non, je crois que ça va aller comme ça ... De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps de supplier et d'attendre que tu m'aides, il faut que je retrouve mon chemin ... aurevoir . _ lança Phoebus d'un air moqueur, puis après avoir agité la main, s'en allât._

- Humpf._ se dit Clopin. _

_Et il continua son chemin vers la Fête des Fous._


	2. Déception

_**Le mal d'Esméralda**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Déception**_

Le temps était venu. Il s'avança, monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la scène extérieure et salua les spectateurs. Il adorait la Fête des Fous, mais aujourd'hui, bien qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre, il ne se sentait pas très bien en son fort intérieur. Peut-être que l'humeur d'Esméralda l'avait ébranlé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, ou bien c'était sa courte et déplaisante conversation avec ce Phoebus ou qu'importe son nom... Ouais, c'était bien à cause d'Esméralda.

Alors il souria à tous ces gens qui le regardaient et leva les bras au ciel.

- Bienvenue à la Fête des Fous!cria-t-il, jubilant tout autant si non plus que les spectateuts. Nous allons débuter par... un numéro de jongleur de feu! Amusez-vous! Et l'on se revoit avant le prochain numéro...

Clopin fit la révérance au public par simple plaisir et pur respect, puis se glissa lentement à petits pas furtifs vers le côté gauche de la scène tout désignant de la main les jongleurs qui montaient les trois marches.

Clopin, bras croisés, les regarda exécuter leurs petits tours, puis faire la révérance au public. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la scène le plus rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, Clopin revint au centre de la scnène et fit entendre sa voix à toutes les gens rassemblées devant lui.

- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs! Je vous ai assez fais attendre... Eh oui! C'est le temps du grand moment! Voici...Esméralda!

Il se tassa afin de lui laisser de la place pour son entrée. Mais, il commença à paniquer quelque peu lorsqu'après quelques secondes beaucoup trop longues, Esméralda n'était toujours pas apparue en avant des rideaux mauves.

- Hum... Pardon! Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'-

Une ombre rouge et virevoltante sortit enfin de la petite tente et s'élança sur scène dans d'inombrables sauts et pirouettes. Arrivée au bout, Esméralda fit un clin d'oeil au bon public qu'il l'avait tant attendue, puis elle reprit ses acrobaties. Clopin soupira, puis sourit. Il était content de la voir; il avait eu peur de ne pas la voir traverser ces rideaux. Par contre, sa joie s'envola vite lorsqu'il la vit figer sur place. Se demandant ce qui se passait, il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle regardait... M'enfin, QUI elle regardait... Phoebus!

Il grogna en son for intérieur, puis s'approcha d'Esméralda et lui murmura plutôt sèchement à l'oreille: - Le juge! LE JUGE!

- Oh oui! s'exclama-t-elle, honteuse et un peu confuse.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à nouveau et grogna à lui-même durant tout le reste de la Fête des Fous.

- Gnf... Pas encore ce trouduq de M. Le Perdu! En plus, pour me faire passer un bon quart d'heure, Esméralda le remarque et à ce qu'il paraît... Elle l'a trouvé de son goût! Oh, malheur à moi!

Il ne regarda même pas l'élection du roi des Fous et s'en allât, grognant et d'une humeur maussade, dans sa petite loge.

Le temps passa et, à en juger par les sons diminuant à l'extérieur de la tente, la fête était finie... Ce qui le tracassait au plus haut point n'était pas qu'il ait manqué la finale (bien que ça le chicotait un petit peu), mais le fait que sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Je m'demande où elle... Arf.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de s'exclamer :

- Ne m'dis pas qu'il va falloir que j'aille la chercher...!

Il roula les yeux, souleva le doux rideau qui tenait lieu de porte à la loge et fonça vers l'extérieur. Il faisait sombre et peu de gens se promenaient à cette heure-ci dans les rues. Il regarda partout dans l'espoir de la retrouver au plus vite, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, sa vive joie céda rapidement la place à une rage indescriptible et un chavirement du coeur.

Esméralda, accrochée au bras de Phoebus, le si déplaisant (pour Clopin) Capitaine de la garde, s'approchait de lui à vive allure tout en riant.

- Salut, Clopin! lui dit-elle tout joyeusement.

- Mais t'étais où? HEIN? cria l'habituellement doux gitan, fou furieux.

La gitane déglutit difficilement, réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de passer pour lui dire qu'elle serait absente pour la soirée. Ça l'avait évidemment et malheureusement inquiété par sa faute. Esméralda ne put lui répondre tout de suite , car son compagnon la devança avec une réplique plutôt acerbe.

- Hé, hé! Arrête, le minus énervé!

- Phoebus! s'indigna Esméralda.

- Toi là, dégage le sale capitaine de la _oh-gue-guarde_! Va-t-en! On veut rien savoir de toi! Et toi, Esméralda, laisse faire! ajouta le furieux gitan lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait tenter de s'expliquer. T'as choisi de passer tout ton temps avec _lui_, eh bien, CONTINUE! J'en ai rien à faire!

Clopin respirait fortement, tentant de reprendre son souffle tandis que son regard mauvais qui est tellement rare de voir allait de un à l'autre de ses indésirables compagnons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le meilleur ami d'Esméralda voulait se trouver loin d'elle. Du moins, de ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal au monde en ce moment.

Alors, sans que les autres aient le temps de réagir, Clopin s'éloigna d'eux à vive allure, plus déçu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.


End file.
